


This Is The Rush You Get

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke and Calum have been alone for about 2 seconds before they pounce on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Rush You Get

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while ago, and I don't love it, but I'm ok with it, and I thought I'd just put it out there.   
> Title from "Some Place on Earth" by The Downtown Fiction  
> Anyway, I don't own them and whatever.  
> Enjoy xx

"Cal?" Luke's clear voice called out from down the hall.

"In here. Where'd Mikey and Ash get off to?" I called back.  Hearing him grow nearer, I spun my chair to face him, feeling my chest constrict as he walked through the door in ripped black jeans and a Nirvana shirt. He didn't look different, precisely the opposite, in fact.  He looked like the guy I'd known since high school.  He looked like the guy that I could say whole heartedly, had a piece of me that belonged only to him, and I believe had given me a similar piece that was only for me.  I knew for myself how soft that shirt was.  Hell, it was originally mine. 

"Ash wanted to check out a music shop downtown." He walked over to me where I had out Mikey's guitar, just messing around a bit.

"You didn't want..." My breath caught as his hand caught mine and he adjusted my grip.  "To go with them?" I squeaked as he looked up at me, his face barely 4 inches from mine.

"I figured you'd want to see it when you heard, so I'll go with you," Luke shrugged and straightened out. 

"Awe, Lukey, you love me," I cooed.

"Course I do," he grinned and grabbed my bass where it sat on its stand. "How do you hold a bass?" He mumbled, glancing up to me where I had subconsciously adjusted my grip back to how I'd hold my bass.  "Like that?" He questioned, looking towards me.

I nodded voicelessly, swallowing hard and avoiding his questioning gaze. He plucked the strings a bit before he stopped and took to staring at me where I was attempting to ignore the burning in the pit of my stomach.  "Why are you staring?" I asked, my words less strangled than I felt, but still a little tightened.

"Wanna make out?" He asked blatantly, placing my bass back on its stand.

"What?" I choked, my entire body becoming paralyzed.

"Heard me," he shot back, mumbling a bit.  He wasn't looking at me so I took the unobserved moment to close my eyes and scrape together every scrap of courage and oxygen in my body.

"Ok," I squeaked, setting Michael's guitar down.

Luke's tall frame shot out of his seat and across the few feet to jump on top of me. His lips crashed against mine and all of a sudden my entire body erupted in nervous, elated flames.  I felt my hands shaking shamefully as I reached up to cup his face.  I groaned into his mouth and he dropped fully into my lap, fisting my shirt with both hands and tugging me to him. "Luke," I moaned as his teeth dragged over my bottom lip and I tasted his lip ring the way I'd dreamt of for years. 

"Calum," he mumbled back.  His hands wrapped around the back of my neck and he kissed me harder.   He was breathing heavily through his nose, and I realized I was basically panting.  I couldn't get out of my body and really look at the situation because I was too obsessed with never letting this come to an end. We pulled back for a proper breath with an addictive smooching noise and his head dipped down to my neck while I panted obscenely.  He nipped at the sensitive skin along the curve of my neck and then soothed the skin with more kisses.  Meanwhile, I just moaned out "Luke"s and tugged on his hair. 

I pulled him back to meet my lips, a pathetic whimper escaping my throat at the sight of his grin as he made to follow my lead.  "Wait, wait, wait," I moaned, letting his lips tap against mine, just resting against my mouth. 

"What?" He murmured, and I couldn't help but grin.  It wasn't what he said that made my breath hitch and my blood burn in my veins.  It was the soft lilting way he said it. Like I could spill all my darkest secrets for him right now and he'd still look at me just the way he was.

"Lukey, I've been really messed up over you," I admitted, letting the soft gaze shift into complete awe. 

"Calum Hood..." He chuckled, just a single note of complete joy, "I fucking love you." He kissed me softly, slowly, obscenely.  Every touch from this boy was completely obscene.

If I could record the look in his eye when he pulled back and kissed my forehead, I would play it on repeat forever.  His smile took up most of his face, dimples set in stone.  His cheeks were pink and flushed like they get by the end of a show.  His mouth was opened in a smile, and so he could try to catch his breath from kissing the fuck out of me.  And he just sparkled at me, narrowed eyes like he wasn't quite sure this was really happening.

"I love you, too," I whispered, closing my eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it was pretty short.  
> Leave me a comment if you're feeling really nice.  
> You can follow me on Wattpad (which I barely go on) and Tumblr under the same name if you want to.  
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
